Of Brothers and Books
by dizzyapple95
Summary: When James brings his new 'life' home for the family Sunday meal, Albus struggles to connect the brother he once thought he had with this new (and some may argued improved) version.
1. Ministry of Magic

**Authors Note**: This is my first attempt at fanfiction and it is something that I typed up while on holiday.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize as J. . I am just a huge Harry Potter fan with a weird habit of dreaming up stories in my sleep.

* * *

Harry James Potter glanced up from his copy of his Daily Prophet to look at his middle son Albus. Albus was a carbon copy of his father, raven black messy hair, vibrant green eyes adorned with glasses. He was slightly short for his age and rather scrawny looking. Although, Harry thought that was more to do with his sons bookish and shy nature than genetics.

Albus plonked himself down at the dining room table opposite his father and frowned at weird concoction of food sat on his breakfast plate. Harry laughed at his face.

"You let mum make breakfast? Why? Do you not care about the health of your children?"

Harry laughed while his wife Ginny whipped around to glare at their son.

Albus smiled gently at Ginny, "Sorry Mum...but you can't make breakfast..."

Ginny sighed and sat down next to Albus, "I know...I just thought I'd give it another go...I promise I'll leave your dad to make breakfast in future..."

"Promise?"

Ginny smiled, "I promise...so what are your plans for today Al?"

Al shrugged. This summer had been pretty boring, actually it had been incredibly boring. Scorpius, his best friend...well only friend, had been to South Africa. So that meant all Albus had for company was his family. And while Albus did love his family, he couldn't handle yet another day with them for company.

Before Al could answer his younger sister waltzed into the room dressed like every other teenage girl in the country, in a floral dress, ankle boots and her wrists covered in sparkly silver bangles. Harry raised an eyebrow at his only daughter.

"Where are you going?"

Lily frowned slightly at her fathers question, "Me, Georgina and Hayley are going out...why?"  
"Dressed like that? No you're not?"

Lily's frown deepened and she looked down at her dress. She could see nothing wrong with the outfit, "Why? I look fine?"

Ginny smiled gently at her daughter, "Go put a cardigan on...without one there's two much skin..."

"Fine..." Lily said before turning and running to grab a cardigan. She returned a minute later with a loose hot pink cardigan on.

"Better...now where are the three of you going? Just so we know..." Ginny asked.

Lily shrugged, "We're just going to chill in Diagon Alley...is that okay?"

Both Ginny and Harry nodded, gesturing that Lily could leave whenever she was ready. Lily skipped over kissed her dad on his cheek and hugged her mum before leaving through the fireplace.

Harry returned his attention back to Al, "So what are your plans for today? Are you going to chill...or are you going out...I've got to go into the ministry for an hour or two...you can tag along if you want..."

Al looked up and nodded smiling. Harry grinned. Albus had always loved coming into the ministry with his father, who just so happened to be Minister of Magic. That plan was so much better than reading his potions book for the 10th time.

Harry stood up, "We'll be leaving in about 15 minuets...so get a move on and get ready..."

Albus nodded and darted out of the kitchen. He could not wait to get out of the house, Albus had never experienced such a boring dull summer. He was 15 years old, he should be out partying with friends. He was Harry Potter's son, you would have automatically thought that would add something to his popularity. However, that wasn't the case.

Albus had found that out the hard way.

When he was 11 and had boarded the Hogwarts Express he had waltzed on with the confidence that his younger sister Lily had managed to keep hold of. He learnt quickly that most people were only his friend because they wanted a piece of the action as it were. Albus, in stark contrast to his siblings, had not been prepared for this reaction and had shrunk into his shell becoming shy and withdrawn. Four years later he was known in Hogwarts as the Minister of Magic and the Holyhead Harpies legend's geeky son, Lily's weird older brother, James' odd younger brother.

And if Albus was being honest, the reason he was having such a dull summer was because of his older brother. No, not because he was making Albus's life a living hell, they actually got on rather well but because he wasn't actually here.

James had graduated Hogwarts 2 years ago, leaving behind quiet a legacy. He had been the Gryffindor Quiddtch Captain since his 5th Year, as well as prefect and then Head-boy. He had earned the most house points in the history of Hogwarts and had been the highest scoring chaser in Hogwarts History as well. Oh, not to mention the 9 O level O.W.L.S and 7 O level N.E.W.T.S he achieved in his 7 years at Hogwarts.

Many said that Albus had a lot to live up to, following not only in his fathers and mothers footsteps but his older brothers as well. However, James had told him not to succumb to the pressures and to forge his own path. And that was what he was doing.

Although, it would have been nice to spend some time with his big brother this summer.

James had left home about 10 months after graduating Hogwarts, when he had saved enough money to buy an apartment he left. Although for them first few months he would appear at pretty much all family dinners and stop by the house whenever he felt like it.

However, in the past year that Albus had been at Hogwarts James' quidditch career had really taken off. He had been signed as a starting chaser for the Appleby Arrows and from there his popularity continued to grow. James hadn't visited home all summer and Al hadn't seen his older brother since Christmas.

Al grabbed his jacket and pulled on his trainers before darting back down the stairs to see his father waiting for him. Harry held out his arm. They were apparating. Al grabbed his father's arm and before he could think they were turning, spinning, the familiar view of the hallway disappearing from sight.

A moment later they had arrived outside of the Ministry in an abandoned street. Al had once asked why they always apparated to the same street, Harry told him this was the street in which Al's aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and himself had apparated to when they broke into the Ministry while on the run from Voldemort.

Al walked next to his father. Al just about came up to his fathers shoulder but he always tried to make himself taller when walking next to his dad. Harry glanced at his son. Harry loved all of his children equally, but he saw more of himself in Albus. While Lily was very lax and carefree about her school work and James had always been the careful mix of intense academically without really trying but also relaxed and popular. Albus was neither, he worked hard to get whatever grades he could and didn't take part in any sort of situation where a social interaction was required. Pretty much the same as Harrry really.

"Come on then...I need to see stop by your Uncle Ron's office for a minuet first..."

Al nodded and followed his father through the elegant hallways of the Ministry of Magic. Harry smiled in greeting to most who past. Harry placed a hand on Al's shoulder leading him into one of the lifts and instructed him to hold on. Harry had always wondered how the jerkiness of these lifts had not gone in the many years since he had come to the Ministry in his 5th Year.

Al followed Harry out of the lift an into the Auror office. This floor always seemed to be bustling with activity. Albus knew he would never get the grades to become an Auror but this floor always seemed fascinating to him.

"Minister! Can I help you?"

Harry blinked at the young auror, she looked like she was mid-way through her training, "I'm here to see Ron...Head Auror..."

"Oh...Of course...I'm guessing you know the way..."

Harry just nodded, smiled and moved quickly towards Ron's office. Albus jumped at his fathers quickened pace and followed after him. Harry didn't bother to knock on Ron's office door, he just walked in. Ron who was sat drinking tea at his desk looked up in surprise.

"Harry...Al...what're you two doing here?"

Harry gestured for Al to sit down, which Al did. Harry just gestured out their, "Does no one do any work up here anymore?"

Ron shrugged, "Loads of our aurors are out...new England team gets announced today...lots of security...the others have nothing to do...why?"

"Way too helpful..."

Al laughed, causing Harry and Ron to turn their attention to him. Al smiled angelically at his father and uncle before removing a book from his uncles bookshelf, "Have you ever even read this?"

Ron laughed, "Nah...Hermione thought it would be a nice idea...don't think I've ever read an entire book...not even in school..."

Harry smiled, "Anyway...I only really came to see you to tell you that tomorrows party is now being held at ours...and no Ginny isn't cooking..."

"Thank Merlin...Mum and Dad not fancy hosting us all anymore?"

"Charlie's over...and while the burrow can cope with us in short bursts...together...not so much..."

"James gunna be there?"

Al looked up hopefully while Harry shrugged, "Who knows...haven't seen him in weeks...I know he went to the island at the start of summer...but other than that...Ginny feels neglected...he moved as well, so we have no idea where he even lives..."

Harry broke off as the office door swung open and a tall dark haired man strode in.

"James!" Harry and Ron said.

Al just stood up and flew at his brother. James caught Al in hug laughing, "Missed me have you?"  
Al just nodded before stepping back slowly slightly embarrassed. While Al and James were quite close, Al couldn't remember when they had last hugged.

Harry moved forward and hugged his oldest son, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...thanks dad...am I not allowed to visit the Ministry of Magic?"

Ron stood up and hugged his godson, "It's great to see you...now answer your fathers question!"

James laughed, "Well I can't lie to the Minister and Head Auror now can I?"

"James..."

James smiled, "I've just been up in the Sports Department..."

Harry, Ron and Al looked up hopefully.

"You are looking at one of the starting chasers for the England Team...and I renewed my Appleby Arrows contract..."

Harry pulled his oldest son into a hug laughing happily, "Congratulations! I am so proud!"

"Thanks..."

James ran his hand through his hair slowly. He had noticed the look on his fathers face, he knew that look well and it wasn't a look he was particularly fond of.

"James..."

"Dad..."

"Tomorrow...our place...be there for 1..."

James blinked and the then shrugged, "Dad...I don't know..."

"You have other plans?" Harry asked in surprise.

James chuckled, "I do have a life you know..."

"Well bring that life with you then..."

James chuckled at his fathers stubbornness, "Fine...I'll be there...with my life..."

"Good...your mother will be thrilled..."

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this story xx


	2. The Life

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for everyone who has read this story. Please leave a review.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Albus stared up at the patio, where his brother stood, in shock. He watched as his mother and father quickly made their way over to him pulling him into a hug before stepping back to look curiously at the person stood just behind him. Albus moved slightly so he had a clearer view of the person who had arrived with his brother.

Albus froze in shock as he noticed that James had his arm wrapped around the waist of a very attractive young woman. Albus took in his brother's appearance, quickly taking note of the more preppy look that James was sporting. While Albus knew that James had always cared about his appearance and the way the others saw him, it was a surprise to see him looking so at ease with himself in what looked like rather expensive clothes.

James noticed Albus staring up at him and gestured for his brother to join them on the patio. Albus made his way up the steps towards where his mum, dad, James and the mystery girl were standing. Just before reached he spotted Lily making her way over to them too. As the pair reached the four, Ginny moved slightly so that Albus and Lily had a clearer view of James.

James smiled upon seeing his siblings, "Hey…told you I'd be here…"

Harry smiled as he sipped his glass of wine before replying to his eldest son, "When you said you were bringing your life…this isn't quite what I was expecting…."

James chuckled softly and kissed the girl next to him on the cheek, "Well…I'm not sure what exactly you were expecting but I'm hoping she lives up to your expectations…"

Lily peered at the girl in interest before turning to James, "Who is she?"

"Lily!" Ginny said, embarrassed that her daughter was being so blunt with this obviously serious addition to her oldest son's life.

James just chuckled, "Lils…Al…this is my amazing girlfriend Lexi…Lexi…my annoying siblings Albus and Lily…"

Lexi smiled at the pair and said in a soft voice, "It's nice to meet you…"

Albus took in Lexi's appearance. Her wavy blonde hair fell to midway down her back. She was wearing an emerald-green dress and a cream cardigan. Albus also noticed that her slender figure was curled perfectly into his brother's side as his arm stayed protectively around her waist.

"Albus…Lily…why don't you two go help your grandmother and your aunts set up the table because dinner will be ready soon…" Harry turned to smile at James and Lexi, "I think we need to talk…"

Albus watched as his brother led Lexi inside followed closely by Harry and Ginny.

Once they were inside harry gestured for the couple to sit at the table in the kitchen while he and Ginny sat opposite them.

Ginny smiled at the nervous look that had appeared on Lexi's face, "So…how long have you two been together?"

James smiled, "8 months…we met just before Christmas at a party…"

Harry smiled, "Where are you from Lexi…and what is your last name? James didn't mention it…"

Lexi smiled, "Originally Paris…but I moved around a lot when I was younger…I now live in New York…"

Harry and Ginny both turned in confusion to look at their eldest son. James rolled his eyes, "Before you ask…yes I'm now living in New York as well…and yes I know I'll be travelling back and forth quite a bit once the season starts…but it's something that I'm willing to do…"

Lexi smiled, "And my full name is Alexis Holland…"

Ginny smiled, "Such a pretty name…are your parents French?"

"My mother is…my dad is from New York…"

Harry nodded. It seemed to him that Lexi was becoming more comfortable around them. He couldn't exactly blame her for being nervous; she was entering a new environment and Harry had to admit that the family was rather large and loud.

Ginny smiled as she took a sip of wine, "So what do you do Lexi?"

Lexi smiled, "I'm an author…"

"People who are just authors do not go to that many parties and events that you have taken me too…" James looked at his mum, "She also a socialite…"

Ginny nodded her smile growing as she watched Lexi slap James lightly on the chest at his comment, "Which school did you go to…as I'm sure James would have mention you if you had gone to the same school as him…"

"I went to Salem Institute…"

James chuckled as both his parents visibly relaxed when they realised that Lexi was a witch, "You actually thought I'd brought home a muggle didn't you?"

Ginny huffed in reply to her son, "Well you never said…you've never even mentioned Lexi before…sorry…"

Lexi laughed, "No…it's fine…I knew James hadn't mentioned me…but just so you know…he talks about his family a lot…"

Lexi, Harry and Ginny laughed at the blush that came over James' face and the slight pout that directed at Lexi. The look only made Lexi laugh more as she placed a kiss on his cheek and offered a smile to Harry and Ginny.

"Well…Lexi why don't you come with me to get a drink…Harry…James you can start bringing the food out…"

Ginny led Lexi back outside towards the table where Lexi grabbed a glass of wine. Harry watched his sons eyes following Lexi as she followed Ginny to meet James' grandparents.

"You really love her…don't you?"

James twisted to look at his dad smiling, "Yeah I do….I love her…"

Harry smiled, "She seems like a really nice girl James…so much better than those that you went through when you were at Hogwarts…"

James chuckled, "I know…I guess I just needed to…er…try…those girls to find the one…"

Harry picked up a platter of food, watching as James did the same, "Have you met her parents?"

James shook his head, "I've met her dad…but her and her mum have a rocky relationship…I don't think they've spoken since she was 16….she moved out and lived with her dads parents….who were the original socialites….when they died Lex inherited their fortune…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So she's rich?"

"You have no idea…"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story xx


End file.
